Magic Exists
by The Phoenix Falls
Summary: An abandoned theme park holds a surprise that will change Stiles' life forever.  Slash.  Derek/Stiles  AU


Summary: An abandoned theme park holds a surprise that will change Stiles' life forever.

**Chapter 1  
>Abandoned<strong>

It had been abandoned so long ago that the forest had reclaimed it. The fences around it had long ago fallen and anyone could simply walk right in.

The wooden coaster had fallen down as the result of Mother Nature's harsh touch and lack of any care going into it. Other rides were rusted with flaking paint. It was eerie. Sometimes people who visited claimed to still hear the music and the laughter. People simply stayed away.

Stiles was not one of those people.

He had been just a little boy when his mother had last brought him here. Back then; this place had been alive. One of his fondest memories was of riding the carousel with her. He came back often to sit on the same horse that he had once sat on all those years ago.

He was eighteen now though; and adult. He really should let go of such things. This would be his last time to the park.

He spent a good portion of the day sitting on the carousel. He could almost hear his mother's laughter, could almost smell her perfume, and could almost see her smile.

It was such a shame that The Hale Park had been shut down when the family had died.

Stiles stood only when the sun began to set. He didn't see how the stars were already visible though the sun was still in the sky. He didn't see the full moon looking down on him as night and day became one.

He walked into the old Fairy Tale village. Vines had crawled up to cover all of the bronze statues except for one. Stiles knew the story well. It was the story of the prince who was became a beast under the light of the full moon. Stiles had always found this statue incredibly beautiful; and had once told his mother that he would marry this prince.

"It's my last time coming here Prince."

Stiles walked closer until he was standing on the platform with the prince. He ran his fingers over the bronze cheeks, tears falling slowly from his eyes.

"So I shall give you a kiss goodbye."

Stiles leaned forward and placed his lips against those of the statue. He closed his eyes and imagined that the prince was real. He didn't see the sun and the moon become one. He didn't see the stars falling to earth like pixie dust. He didn't see the statue begin to glow as the bronze melted away to reveal flesh.

He didn't see anything until he opened his eyes upon feeling the lips against his own soften and move against his.

His eyes grew wide and he stumbled backwards, falling from the platform. Before he could hit the ground; strong arms wrapped around him.

"Who are you? Who are you that has awakened me from my curse?"

"C…curse? What curse?"

"My family long ago cursed me. They saw me as a monster for what I became on the full moon. They were afraid that I would take human life; so they cursed me and turned me to bronze until someone could come to love me; even if they did not believe that I was real."

A bright blush covered Stiles' cheeks.

"Who…are you?"

"My name is Derek Hale. But I believe I asked the question first. Who are you?"

"S…Stiles Stilinski."

Derek scrunched up his nose. "What kind of name is Stiles?"

Stiles frowned and pushed Derek away. He didn't realize that Derek was still holding him upright, so he fell back against the ground when Derek was forced to let him go.

"Stiles! Are you okay?"

Derek was by his side in an instant.

"No, I'm not okay! You're supposed to be a statue! This stuff can't happen!"

Derek smiled softly, the stars shining in his eyes. "Magic exists, even if you do not believe in it."

Derek pulled away suddenly. He looked up at the sky as he noticed that it was suddenly very dark. The magical twilight that had been around them had faded; and now the full moon hung in the sky and beat down on Derek.

"Stiles. You must go. The moon is full and I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion before he saw Derek's eyes begin to glow. He watched as Derek's clothing ripped as he took on the form of a giant wolf and let loose a howl into the night.

"Derek?"

The wolf whined and took a few steps back before running into the forest. Stiles watched for a moment before walking home in shock.

None of it had just happened. He was abandoned; just like the park was abandoned.

He would never go back. He would never see the statue of his prince again.

When he arrived home; he curled up into his bed and closed his eyes. He imagined that everything that had happened was just a dream.


End file.
